wglps3fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Big Show
Big Show (mit bürgerlichem Namen Paul Donald Wight Jr.) ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'It´s The Big Show' Zu Beginn nahm Big Show am großen Monster Brawl gegen Brock Lesnar, Mark Henry und Kane teil und verlor. Anschließend wurde er in Team McMahon geholt und kämpfte dort um RAW. Kurz vor WM allerdings schaltete ihn Kevin Nash aus und so fehlte er verletzungsbedingt ein paar Wochen. Nach McMahons Niederlage bei WM, kehrte Big Show in Nitro zurück und wurde von Eric Bischoff suspendiert. 'Big Show vs. Brock Lesnar (Paul Heyman)' Nach wenigen Wochen war er allerdings wieder urplötzlich zurück und verlor sein erstes Match. Am selben Abend stand der World Largest Athlete Sheamus in einem Match als Manager zur Seite und kostete „ausversehen“ dem Iren den Sieg. Nach dem Match kehrte Brock Lesnar zurück, fertigte Sheamus ab und ließ Big Show zur Verwunderung aller verschont. In der darauffolgenden Woche klärten die beiden auf, dass sie das seit Shows Suspendierung alles geplant hatten und die WGL als Team aufmischen wollen. Ihnen gesellte sich Paul Heyman an die Seite und verschaffte Lesnar und Show ein Tag Team Titelmatch bei King of the Ring. Dort holten sich die beiden Monster das Tag Team Gold und schienen unbesiegbar. In Nitro 10 allerdings erzählte Big Show von seinem Deal (mit Bischoff) und Heyman feuerte Show aus Team Heyman. Seinen Tag Team Titel nahmen Lesnar und Heyman mit. Bei Nitro 11 gab es dann einen Kampf zwischen Big Show und Brock Lesnar. Big Show gewann durch Disqualifikation, weil Brock Lesnar seinen Kimura Lock durchzog obwohl Big Show eine Hand in den Seilen hatte. Anschließend attackierte Heyman Big Show mit einen der Tag Team Gürtel, und Big Show ging erneut zu Boden. Bei Reckoning 2012 forderte Big Show Brock Lesnar, der zuvor die Tag Team Gürtel an Mason Ryan verlor, zu einem Steel Cage Match bei Nitro 12 heraus. Heyman und Lesnar nahmen die Herausforderung an. Dies war allerdings nicht der einzige Auftritt von Big Show bei Reckoning. Überraschend steckte Eric Bishoff ihn in ein Four Corners of Fate Match. Big Show gewann den Kampf gegen The Miz, Christian und Dolph Ziggler. Dank des Sieges, wurde Big Show Commissioner von WGL Monday Nitro. Das geplante Steel Cage Match gegen Brock Lesnar bei Nitro 12 gewann Big Show ebenfalls. 'Big "Commissioner" Show' Lieferte sich dann als Commissioner mehrere Wortgefechte, unter anderem mit Triple H, Mason Ryan und der NWO. Bei Nitro 19 wurde Big Show kurz vor Ende der Show, von der NWO umkreist und abgefertigt. Bei Sin City Beatdown 2012 nahm er an einer 15-Man Battle Royal teil, welche er aber nicht gewann. In der darauf folgenden Ausgabe, bestritt er ein Match gegen Daniel Bryan, welches Big Show verlor. Am selben Abend ist es Big Show und Mark Henry nicht gelungen die NWO, von der Hochzeit von Bishoff und Stacy Keibler, fern zu halten. Bei Nitro 21 standen Big Show und Mark Henry in einem Tag Team Titel Match gegen die NWO-Mitglieder und Tag Team Champions Kevin Nash und Shawn Michaels. Big Show und Mark Henry sollten dieses Match verlieren, weil die NWO Eric Bishoff erpresst hat. Überraschend fuhr Big Show aber trotz dessen den Sieg ein. In der darauf folgenden Show, trat Big Show im Main Event in einem Steel Cage Match gegen CM Punk an, und verlor das Match durch den Eingriff einer maskierten Person. In der letzten Show vor Halloween Havoc, musste Big Show sich Vorwürfe von Bishoff anhören lassen, weil er das Tag Team Titel Match nicht verloren hat. Trotzdem vertraute Bishoff weiter auf Big Show, der beim Halloween Havoc gegen Kevin Nash antreten sollte, wo es um Stacy Keibler und die Tag Team Gürtel ging. Big Show verlor diesen Kampf, und am Ende des PPVs verpasste er Eric Bishoff, der kurz zuvor als Chairman zurückgetreten ist, den W.M.D weil Bishoff ihn nicht zu seinem Nachfolger machen wollte. Big Show, der immer noch Chairman der WGL werden wollte, eröffnete die Tribute to the Troops Show, wurde dann vom Rückkehrer Vince McMahon unterbrochen der ihn von seinem Job als Commisioner entbunden hat, und ihn außerdem noch in ein Match gegen The Rock steckte. Noch vor dem Kampf mit The Rock, attackierte die NWO Big Show erneut, der das Match gegen The Rock dann klar verlor. 'Fist of Steel' Bei der nächsten Raw Ausgabe saß Big Show verzweifelt in seiner Kabine, Mick Foley kam hinzu, machte sich über Big Show lustig, bekam dann aber den W.M.D zu spüren. Auch in der darauf folgenden Ausgabe, war Big Show noch in Rage, und verletzte den schon angeschlagenen Randy Orton schwer, der nach dieser Aktion eine Zwangspause einlegen musste. Bei RAW 37 lieferten Big Show und Mankind sich mit dem Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes ein Wortgefecht. Da beide einen Titelkampf um die Championship von Rhodes wollten, setzte der Champion ein One on One zwischen Big Show und Mankind an, und der Gewinner bekommt den Titelkampf. Allerdings griff Rhodes in dem Match ein, und das Titelmatch bei Extreme Rules wurde zu einem Triple Threat Match. In der Show vor Extreme Rules, eröffnete Big Show die Ausgabe mit einem Kampf gegen den Rückkehrer Booker T, den er besiegen konnte. Beim PPV Extreme Rules 2012 trat Big Show im Intercontintentel Title Match gegen Cody Rhodes und Mankind an. Cody Rhodes konnte das Match für sich entscheiden. Seit dem trat Big Show nicht mehr in den WGL Shows auf. Es halten sich die Gerüchte, dass Big Show ein Alkoholproblem und Depressionen hat. 'Beerdrinkers & Hellraisers' Bei Monday Night RAW #52 feierte Big Show an der Seite von Stone Cold Steve Austin sein Comeback. Sie zeigten sich als neu gegründetes Tag Team Beerdrinkers & Hellraisers dem WGL-Universe und forderten die amtierenden Tag Team Champions, die Rock'n'Rolla zu einem Tag Team Titles Match bei Backlash heraus. Bei diesem Match konnten sich allerdings die Rock'n'Rolla letztendlich durchsetzen und ihre Tag Team Titles erfolgreich verteidigen. Mit diesem Kampf war die Auseinandersetzung aber noch nicht beendet. In den folgenden Wochen wurde die Fehde der zwei Teams forgeführt. Unter anderem zerstörten die Rock'n'Rolla das Haus von Stone Cold Steve Austin. Die Beerdrinkers & Hellraisers wollten während dessen Heath Slater's Auto zerstören, wobei die Rock'n'Rolla jedoch Stone Cold und Big Show austricksten und sie stattdessen das Auto von GM Michael Cole zerstörten. Daraufhin setzte Cole für No Return eine Sonderstipulation für das Tornado Tag Team Title Match fest. In dieser war es nur den Rock'n'Rolla gestattet Waffen und Gegenstände einzusetzen, die Beerdrinkers & Hellraisers mussten sich an die normalen Regeln halten. Außerdem dürften die Beerdrinkers & Hellraisers im Falle einer Niederlage nie wieder um die Tag Team Titles antreten, solange Michael Cole der GM von RAW ist. In der Woche vor No Return wurden die Beerdrinkers & Hellraisers von unbekannten attackiert, als das Licht in der Halle ausging. Bei No Return folgte während des Tornado Tag Team Title Matches eine weitere Attacke, diesmal gaben sich allerdings die Angreifer zu erkennen. Es war die Wyatt Family, die Michael Cole als seine Bodyguards vorstellte. Die Beedrinkers & Hellraisers verloren das Match, weshalb sie nicht mehr um die Tag Team Titles antreten dürfen, solange Michael Cole der GM von RAW ist. Stat-Updates + Finisher Big Show verwendet die Standard Signatures und Finisher. Außerdem hat Big Show noch kein Status Update gekauft. Sein Overall liegt bei 92. Privatleben Big Show heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen Paul Donald Wight Jr und ist am 08.02.1972 in Aiken, South Carolina geboren. Gossip *Teil des aktiven Tag Teams Beerdrinkers & Hellraisers Errungene Erfolge *2x Tag Team Titles (mit Mark Henry und Brock Lesnar) *2x Hardcore Title Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars